


visions of you

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coffe shop AU, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU, Swedish Malec Headcanon inside, TINY TINY angst, little bit of swearing, mundane AU, the rest of the story's in English, where you get visions of your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your fourteenth birtday, you start having dreams and visions in your sleep. These visions are quick flashes of what your soulmate has done during the day. Unfortunately you rarely see what your soulmate looks like, and neither can you hear conversations or get any detailed information of your soulmate's location.<br/>With other words; you literally have almost nothing to go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visions of you

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> English is not my native language.  
> I am aware of the fact that I have mixed English and British English. I try to stick to American english but I use the word 'couch' which is British or smth like that. And I don't know when to use 'c', 'z' or 's' so yeah ... I try to edit my stories but I might've missed a word here and there.  
> But I think you can understand anyways ;)  
> This is unbeta'd, and I will correct mistakes as I see them.  
> I might have messed up the timeline or anything, idk. I've tried proofreading it, but still, you might notice a slip or wrongdoing.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Clace and Sizzy, but Malec is the focus of this story ♡
> 
> HEADCANON:
> 
> "Magnus, har du kommit någon vart med ..." Isabelle tystnade när hon såg att Magnus inte ens tittade på henne. Hon följde hands blick och såg sin bror på golvet. Alec satt böjd över en bok och t-shirten hade glidit upp, och visade halva hans rygg. Isabelle tittade tillbaka på Magnus, som stirrade på Alec med mörka pupiller.  
> "Öh, Magnus? Kan du sluta vara heltänd på min bror när jag är i samma rum? Tack så mycket." Hon suckade irriterat, och Magnus gav henne ett glittrigt leende.  
> "Frågan, min kära Isabelle, är snarare om jag kan sluta vara heltänd på din bror en enda gång under dygnet. Svaret är nej, förresten."  
> Isabelle himlade med ögonen.

Something that annoyed Alec, and had ever since he started getting visions at the age of 14, was that his stupid soulmate never seemed to do anything that could remark his location or possible home. Alec had gotten more than a dozen of visions of his soulmate buying makeup, or designing clothes. Which was just great - someone who was exactly the opposite of him.

During the years, Alec had learnt that his soulmate probably was a boy. Every now and then, a hand would be seen in the dreams/visions and they always seemed very masculine. And that was probably everything he had to go by. He still didn’t know the name of his soulmate, where he lived or what he worked with.

To explain: at the age of 14, you started getting visions in your sleep of your soulmate. There was never anything evident; only quick flashes of what your soulmate had done during the day. It was always first point of view, meaning you saw the dreams through your soulmates eyes. Which also meant it was very difficult to know what your soulmate looked like. Mirrors rarely occured in visions, and even if they did, they never showed anything to go by.

These visions came in dreams and were quite hard to remember. They were like normal dreams - you remembered them closely when you woke up, but as the day went by they faded and you almost forgot them. Alec kept a notebook by his bed, but it was difficult to write down a scenery.

Any sound was always muffled and you could never make out any words. It was as if being stuck in a thick fog or haze.

Alec was 18 now, and worked at a small café with his siblings. Not the fanciest work, but it was enough.

He had since long given up the hopes of meeting his soulmate, as the guy literally could be anywhere in the world. Of the visions he had gotten so far, he could draw the conclusion that his soulmate liked to travel. A lot.

“Dude” said Jace suddenly, pulling Alec out of his thoughts. They sat behind the cash register; it was after lunch time and almost empty in the small café. “I had a wonderful vision tonight.”

Alec glared at him, but Jace continued anyways.

“I know where she is! She’s taking art lessons every Thursday, at the school. And she has red hair - I saw that. And she’s incredibly short - it’s weird to see the world from such a low point of view.”

Alec only sighed and let his forehead hit the wooden surface. Hearing Jace ranting about his soulmate was not what he was in for right now. Isabelle had already found her soulmate - a nerdish boy named Simon. Before that, she also liked to talk about her dreams. They constantly asked Alec question, but he refused to tell them anything except for: “It doesn’t matter. I’ll never find them anyways.”

* * *

 

Alec woke up, bewildered. It took him a moment to calm down, and realize he was in his own bedroom, in his own apartment. But his heart continued fluttering, and he bolted out of bed. He grabbed his notebook and sat down, cross-legged on the floor.

He’d had a vision. Of his own hometown.

He was certain that the man had been standing outside Taki’s, the only restaurant in Alec’s town. Of course, it could be another Taki in another town, but he recognized the signs outside. And the lonely, planted tree. It couldn’t have been anywhere else.

Alec remained on the floor for several minutes. He should get back to bed, but how could he? His soulmate was in his hometown!

 _But of course,_ a little voice said in his ear, _he could leave before you get a chance to meet him._

 _Shut up,_ Alec thought angrily.

* * *

 

Both Isabelle and Jace seemed to notice that Alec was a bit off the following day, but he just dismissed it with “I’m a bit tired.” Neither of them looked convinced, but didn’t pry.

Alec himself was deep in thought. His soulmate was a male, with caramel coloured skin. He was also quite tall, judging by the perspective in his visions. And he liked to dress up - Alec had seen the guy’s wardrobe and nearly believed it all to be a pure dream because no one could own that many, that sparkly and that expensive clothes.

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn’t notice when a girl walked up to him.

“Uh, excuse me” she said, causing Alec to wince and look up. The girl was incerdibly tiny, with red curly hair and green eyes.

“Hi” said Alec, standing up from his chair. “How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Jace” the girl said nervously. Alec suddenly remembered that Jace’s soulmate had red hair and was very short. He tilted his head.

“How do you know his name?”

She blushed. “Um, well, my best friend Simon told me” she mumbled. “I described my dreams for him and … yeah.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. _This is an interesting chain._

“Well” he said, “Jace is in there.” He nodded towards the staff room. “Don’t worry, it’s just him and Isabelle there.”

“Thank you” she mumbled and slipped past him.

Alec stared after her as she disappeared.

_When will I meet my soulmate?_

_Will I ever meet him?_

He sighed and turned when he heard the door open and several guests  came inside.

* * *

 

_Shelves, full of books. Yellow floor, wooden. Grey walls._

_Perspective moving forwards. Blurring._

_A caramel coloured hand reaching out, taking a book from one of the shelves._

_Harry Potter._

_New scene. Person sitting in the park, book in lap. Rainbow painted nails, turning the pages._

 

This dream doesn’t make Alec any smarter than he already is, but he knows at least that the dude likes to read Harry Potter. And that he has rainbow nails.

And that he was in the local library.

“Jace!” Alec called the day after the dream. “I‘m heading out. Going to the library. I’ll be back in an hour or less!”

“You owe me!” Jace shouted. “Double.” The café was quite full today.

Alec ignored him. They usually did this; trading shifts with each other. It was a warm and sunny day, and Alec therefore grabbed his bike and biked to the library. Once there, he immediately walked up to the librarian.

“Hi” he said. “I was wondering if you have the Harry Potter-books here?”

The woman looked lazily at him. “Which one?” she said in a bored tone.

“ … Prisoner of Azkaban, I think.”

“Sorry, it was borrowed yesterday.”

Alec bit his lip. Nothing new there.

“How did he look, the one who took it?”

Suddenly, she looked suspicious. “Why do you want to know?”

“Please?”

“Well, I don’t remember him too well. Only that he wore a purple jacket with glitter and tight leather jeans. His hair was black and styled in spikes.”

“Anything more?” Alec asked hopefully. She shook her head.

“Not that I remember” she said, bored again. Alec thanked her and took then a turn through the library, hoping to see his soulmate. Not that he knew what would happen if he did find him. Would the world explode? Would he feel a sudden feeling of euphory, or happiness? Or would nothing happen?

But all he found was an old man sitting on the couch, reading a biography. Disappointed, he left the library.

* * *

 

“Alec” Jace said dreamily. “She was here.”

“Who?”

“Clary. That’s her name. Clarissa Fray.”

“Interesting.”

“She’s my soulmate.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You do?” Jace seemed surprised.

“Yeah, I talked to her a little.”

“Huh. Okay then.”

Pause.

“So who’s your soulmate?”

“I’ve told you, I don’t know!” Alec snapped, immediately turning defensive. Jace rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve heard you say that for about half of my lifetime. But you must have some kind of clue! Is it a boy? A girl? Does he or she live in USA?”

Alec glared at him.

“None of your business.”

“But I’ve told you everything about my dreams!” Jace whined. Alec crossed his arms.

“No one asked you to. Shut up, I won’t say anything.”

* * *

 

Alec went to bed with great expectations. He hoped for another clue about his soulmate.

Restlessly, he tried reading a book but couldn’t focus on the letters. Eventually, he just lay in bed, staring, waiting for sleep.

He didn’t remember falling asleep (of course, you never notice exactly when you do) but he felt the fuzziness of being in a vision.

_The Mortal Cupcakes._

_The sign that hung above the door._

_Black tiled floor. Chairs and tables._

_White walls._

_He moved forwards towards the desk. A blond guy stood there, with golden eyes and a cocky look._

_Disappointment. He felt disappointment._

_The muffled sound of someone speaking. The blond shook his head, saying no to a question._

_New scene._

_Sitting by one of the tables, a notebook before him. Pages with blurry handwriting. But on the top of the page stood four letters, written in black ink._

**_ALEC._ **

* * *

 

Alec woke up slowly, still stuck in the dream. He replayed the scene before him again and again.

Alec.

His soulmate knew his name.

He realized that the guy must’ve seen the café in a vision, as Alec spends most of his days there. And on that exact day he went in there, Alec left for the library. With about the same intention; to see his soulmate.

He took his bike to the café. On his way there, he nearly fell over several times. How could he miss his very own soulmate? Why, on that exact day, that exact time, did he have to go to the library? Had he waited twenty minutes, maybe even less, he would’ve met his soulmate.

He was still frowning when he walked into the café. Only two families were there, and one of their Children sat on the floor, eating a donut. Isabelle stood behind the register, and Alec walked up to her,

“Where’s Jace? he asked.

She shrugged. “Staff room, I suppose.”

“Alone?”

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. “Why? What are you planning to do?”

Alec pursed his lips. “A rather sensitive subject, dear sister. I need to ask him a question.”

“And you can’t ask me?”

“You weren’t here when it happened.”

Isabelle’s eyes grew big. “What happened?”

Alec shook his head. “You’ll eventually find out” he muttered, pushing past her. “I need to talk to Jace now.”

“Uh, just so you know, Clary’s in there too!” Isabelle called, but Alec ignored her. Preparing for the worst, he opened the door and looked through half-closed eyelids.

Jace anc Clary sat on either side of the table, talking. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alec went to sit next to them.

“Hey Alec” Clary smiled. Alec gave her something that could be taken as a smile.

“Jace” he said, not bothering to be polite. “Yesterday. Did a man come into the café when I was gone?”

Jace looked at him. “When?”

“Yesterday. When I went to the library.”

Jace snorted suddenly, and sat upright. Both Clary and Alec winced.

“Yes! I totally forgot!” he exclaimed. “I was going to tell you, Alec, but I forgot. When you were away, this weird man just walked in here. He wore a pink t-shirt, bracelets, and tight jeans. And you should’ve seen his face. I’ve never seen a thicker eyeliner, not even on a girl.”

“And his hair?” Alec asked, heart pumping in his chest.

“Black, with glitter in it. He asked if anyone else worked here, and I said: ‘Only my brother and sister’. And he wondered where my ‘brother’ were, and when I told him you weren’t here, he just kinda seemed disappointed.” Jace paused and looked at Alec. “Wait. Do you know this guy?”

Alec shook his head slowly. Clary piped up.

“Wait. Did he have yellow yes?”

Jace frowned. “Yeah” he said. “Think so. Contact lenses, or what?”

Clary shook her head eagerly. “No, they are real. Caramel skin, right? Sparkly dressed?”

Alec was suddenly very aware of Clary. “Why?” he asked, leaning over the table. “Do you know him?”

Clary nodded. “Of course. His name’s Magnus and we’ve been friends since we were toddlers. He’s the only one who understands my passion for drawing.”

Alec wetted his lips. “Does he have a last name?”

“Bane. Magnus Bane.”

For a moment the world froze for Alec.

Magnus Bane.

He had a name for his soulmate. Not a blurry imaginary picture in his head, but something solid. Something his soulmate responded to.

Magnus Bane.

“Does he live here?” Alec asked eagerly. “Is he here on vacation?”

Clary tilted her head. “He lives at a hotel right now, but he does have plans of moving here.”

Alec’s head spun.

“Alec?” said Jace. “You ok? You’re white in the face.”

Shaking his head to clear it, Alec muttered: “Just got a bit of a headache”.

* * *

 

_Silver fountain, spitting water._

_Trees, Green trees, and grass._

_The soft feeling of sitting on a blanket, book in lap._

_A huge building next to the park, visible between the trees._

_The huge clock on the wall, showing half past two._

_Sun shining, people laughing._

Alec jerked and fell off the couch. Faceplanting on the floor, he groaned and sat up.

He realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in the staff room, and Jace and Clary were gone.

_Right. Jace told me to take a nap._

_Wait. A nap?_

_I’ve never gotten a vision during a nap_ , Alec thought, confused.

Then he remembered the dream, and he flew to his feet.

His soulmate was in the park.

Alec glanced at his watch on his arm. It was almost three. The clock in the vision had showed half past two.

Maybe his soulmate was still in the park.

“Hey Alec” said Isabelle, frowning when she saw her brother sprinting through the café. “Where are you going?” she called, but Alec only slammed the door behind him and jumped on his bike.

Isabelle turned to find Clary behind her. The other girl smiled a knowing smile.

“Do you know what’s up with him?” Isabelle asked, frowning. Clary raised her eyebrows.

“I have my guesses.”

* * *

 

Alec had never biked this fast. He sped through the traffic; he hadn’t even put his helmet on.

Normally, he would’ve scolded anyone who biked without the helmet, but his soulmate was in the park right now and could leave at any time.

The park wasn’t too far away from the café, but it felt like ages to get there. But eventually, he reached the gates and jumped off his bike. It was sunny and warm, just like in the vision.

Hesitantly, Alec walked in. His eyes scanned the place. Not many people were there; a few children by the swingset, a couple sitting by the fountain, a group of girls and boys close to the the toilets there.

On the grass, in the corner of the park, sat a boy on a purple blanket. He had black hair done in glittery spikes, and his skin tone was brown-ish. He sat cross-legged there, reading.

Alec frowned at the clothes. A pink tanktop and bright blue jeans. Bracelets and necklaces shone in the sun, and he saw plenty of rings on the slender fingers.

Just like in the visions.

_It’s him._

Alec paused. And now? He hadn’t thought about this. What was he going to do? Just walk over, say ‘hey I’m your soulmate, what are you reading’?

He shook his head. No way he would do that.

Partly because he was way too shy and self-conscious in his worn clothes, and partly because it wasn’t the best way to introduce yourself.

 _But I can’t just leave, now that he’s this close!_ he panicked.

He stood there for what felt like forever, just watching his soulmate.

Watching Magnus.

It probably sounded a bit creepy, but Alec excused himself with the thought that it was his actual soulmate there.

_Do it. Walk over and say hi._

_I don’t dare._

_I’m going to regret not doing it._

Alec closed his eyes and moved forwards. He didn’t dare to look directly at Magnus; instead, he looked at the tree behind him.

It was a nice tree. Green leaves, and all. One should really appreciate trees more. They were ... fascinating.

He nearly tripped over the blanket, not noticing how close he had gotten.

“Shit!” he swore, barely catching himself from falling. _Damnit Alec. Way to go,_

Then the boy looked up, and Alec was startled to see that he had yellow-green eyes that were framed by a thick eyeliner and plenty of eye-shadow.

“Can I help you?”

Magnus’ voice was smooth and held a tiny bit of accent that Alec couldn’t quite place.

“Uhhh …” was the brilliant answer of Alec’s. He cleared his throat.

“Hi” he said, and forced himself to meet Magnus’ gaze.

The other teen raised his eyebrows.

"Hi?"

Awkward silence.

“I like Harry Potter too” Alec blurted out, before thinking. Slowly, Magnus closed his book and looked at the cover. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

“Did you recognize the font, or something?” he questioned, frowning.

“Er, no” Alec mumbled. “I mean … no. I … saw you. Borrow it.”

“What, you stalked me at the library?” Magnus grinned playfully.

Alec blushed. “No! I meant that I saw you in a vision. I saw you borrowing it. Then I dreamt you were here, but I’ve never gotten a vision during the day. So … I just took my bike and went here.” Alec shrugged, suddenly feeling stupid.

Any trace of amusent on Magnus’ face was gone.

“Sit down,” he said, gesturing before him. Alec sat down on the blanket, avoiding Magnus’ intense stare.

“You have dreams of me?”

Alec coughed at Magnus’ choice of words, but nodded.

“Yes,” he muttered. “I have had since I was 14. Wait, you already know that. I mean, I  assume you have visions, too?” He looked tentatively at Magnus, raking a hand through his hair. Magnus pursed his lips.

“I have,” he confessed. “Tell me about yourself.”

Alec blinked at the sudden change of topic.

“Er … haven’t you seen like half of my life in your dreams?” he asked, when it suddenly hit him. Maybe Magnus didn’t see him in his dreams.  Maybe he dreamt of someone else.

But why had he asked for Alec at the café, then?

Magnus shrugged. “Tell me anyways,” he said simply.

It dawned on Alec. “You don’t believe I’m your soulmate?” he asked incredulously, jaw dropping.

 Magnus bit his lip, studying Alec.

“I don’t think you’re lying,” he said slowly. “But I want to make sure.”

Alec blinked. He hadn’t even thought of Magnus doubting him. _But of course, since you never know exactly what your soulmate looks like, anyone could walk up to you and claim being your soulmate. Not that it would work in the long run, but still._

“Very well.” he said and crossed his legs. “My name is Alec Lightwood.”

And then he told Magnus the rest.

* * *

 

Alec talked for maybe thirty minutes, answering every Magnus’ question. Many of them were about Magnus’ visions, and Alec confirmed them all.

Eventually, Magnus seemed to have run out of questions and he just stared at Alec, with something new in his eyes.

Alec could tell Magnus believed him now.

“May I ask you a question?” Alec said hesitantly. Magnus nodded. “Go ahead. I’ve already interrogated you enough.”

“You like makeup.”

“Just watch my face.”

“You have more clothes in more colours than Madonna probably has.”

“Never heard it like that, but when you say it, I can only agree.”

“And …” Alec paused. “You were banned from Peru.”

Magnus’ lips twisted into a sly smile. “You just had to get a vision of _that_ ,” he said, but laughed.

Alec joined his laughter, suddenly feeling much more light-hearted and happy.

“You are my soulmate” he stated bluntly, and Magnus smiled.

“Seems like that,” he said, and Alec just couldn’t stop grinning. Then, he came to think of something.

“What happens now?” he said.

Magnus frowned. “What do you mean?”

Alec gestured at him. “Us. We. What do we do now? Now that we’ve found each other? Are we supposed to … feel anything? Shouldn’t anything _happen?_ ”

He could tell Magnus had thought about this, too.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said slowly. “I really don’t know.”

“But you get what I mean, right?”

“I do. I also thought you would feel some sort of … completion, or just a rush in your body. Anything, that symbolized that you were soulmates.”

“Maybe when we touch?” Alec suggested, before blushing at his words. Magnus grinned, and reached out.

“Maybe.” His fingertips touched Alec’s cheek, pressing gently. Alec closed his eyes.

It didn’t feel too much different, yet the touch was magical. Alec didn’t feel any sudden explosion inside, but the touch tingled and sent waves of shock through his body.

“I think you were right,” Alec said shakily. “About what would happen.” He opened his eyes, and saw Magnus’ were closed as well. Slowly, the other teen opened his eyes.

“What?”

“I feel .. complete. I just can’t describe it. I don’t feel any different, yet everything seems so … I feel so whole.” He grinned wryly.

Magnus smirked back at him.

“You don’t have to explain it,” he said. “I feel the exact same way.”

Alec paused, before suddenly remembering and looking at his watch.

“The café …” he murmured, and saw that Magnus immediately understood.

“I get it. You have to get back. I think your guests will be relieved, because that other blond is honestly a pain to handle.”

Alec laughed. “You mean Jace? Yeah, he’s a jerk like that.”

Magnus smiled at him. “I need to get home and feed Chairman Meow. My cat,” he added, when he saw Alec’s confused look. “But maybe I can come by the café later? And then we could watch a movie, or something. I still want to get to know you.”

“I’ve already told you my entire life.”

“Yeah, but … I want to hang out. Get to know not only your past, but _you_.”

“I’m not that interesting,” Alec muttered, standing up. Magnus shook his head and stood up as well.

“Don’t say that,” he said. “You are my soulmate. Anything about you fascinate me.”

Alec blushed, but gave Magnus a shy smile. Magnus took the oppurtunity to scan over Alec. The teen's clothes were the opposite to Magnus; they were dark and worn. His shirt even had a hole in it.

Alec noticed him looking, and looked away, uncomfortable.

“So…” Magnus said, trying to ease the mood. “Movie later?”

Alec directed his gaze to him again.

“You mean … l-like a date?” he stuttered, not used to being asked out.

Magnus tilted his head.

“Yeah,” he said. “Like a date. When does your shift end?”

“Uhh … not until half past seven, but I can trade with Jace. I’ll be done by six” said Alec. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. Was he being asked on a date for real?

“Great!” Magnus gave him a dazzling smile, and bent down to pick upp the blanket. Folding it neatly, he tucked it under his arm with the book and looked at Alec.

“I’ll drop by as soon as I’m done with the cat.”

Alec raked a hand through his hair. “Um, yeah …” he muttered awkwardly. “You do that.”

He was still too consumed by the fact that he had an actual date planned, that he didn’t even notice when Magnus stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“See you soon,” Magnus whispered, before placing a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec’s eyes widened, and Magnus smirked as he turned and left him standing there.

Alec looked at Magnus’ disappearing back, and touched his lips.

_I have a date planned._

_I found my soulmate._

_And I just got kissed._

He nearly collided with five cars and two lamp posts on his way back to the café.

**Author's Note:**

> This will **most likely** not be extended. I Think this oneshot is good as it is.  
>  Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> check out my other Malec-fics if you'd like :)


End file.
